If Things Didn't Change
by WhiskersAndMazes
Summary: A 'The Maze Runner' Fanfiction, set one month after Teresa came up in The Box- but she and Thomas had come up just like every other Glader. Story ends in the time of TDC. Emma wakes up in The Box on her way up to the Glade, scared and alone. When she arrives, she is greeted by a tall handsome boy named Newt, who she immediately falls for.
1. Chapter 1

I sat patiently, waiting for it all to stop. Waiting for the horrible rattling noise to die down, waiting for the darkness to go away. Waiting for my brain to register where I was. I waited for what seemed like years and years in what I could only assume due to the darkness was a massive box, rising and rising. Clanging, banging, shaking. I sat. I waited. I was terrified.

Until it stopped.

The box shuddered to a halt as I looked up and saw two doors opening. The bright light came as a shock and I had to look away. I blinked a few times and then looked back up. Bright, white light was all I saw. Then a shadow emerged from the light. A person. They jumped down into my box, causing it to jolt. I blinked rapidly several times until the figure's face came into view. Dark brown eyes, messy blonde hair and a dashing grin, a teenage boy looked down at me.

"You okay?" The boy spoke in a British accent.

I tried to speak but no sound came out. I cleared my throat and tried again, "I guess?"

He chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me to "Good that."


	2. Chapter 2

The British boy pulled me across to the edge of the box and climbed up and out of my view. I saw his hands stretch down.

'Come on up!' He called.

Without speaking, I walked slowly up to the hands of the boy and looked up. He smiled at me.

'No need to be scared, Greenie,' he chuckled again.

So I grabbed both his hands and let him hoist me out of the box. I landed ungracefully face down on soft grass. I rolled onto my back and stood up, taking in the world around me. I was in a large circular green space, dotted with a few trees and small farm plots, and surrounded my giant, gloomy, grey walls.

'Where am I?' I murmured.

I turned around to face the boy who had pulled me out of the box, and saw he was standing with a whole group of other teenage guys, and one girl.

'The name's Newt, Greenbean,' the boy grinned, 'Welcome to the Glade.'

'Ugh, another girl,' I heard someone murmur in the crowd.

About a thousand questions popped into my head at once. What's a Greenbean? What's the Glade? Why am I here? What was that box? How did all of you get here? Who are you?

I gasped as I noticed something else I needed to ask. Who am I?

It was then I realised I couldn't remember anything about my past, or about myself. My family, my home, my friends… I didn't know anything.

'I… I…' I stuttered, looking at the group of people standing in front of me.

'Can't remember anything?' Said a dark haired boy with blue eyes standing next to Newt. The pack of boys laughed, and the girl looked at me sadly.

'None of us remember anything. We don't know why we're here, or why you're here. We all came up in the Box like you did, memories wiped. My name's Teresa, do you remember yours?' The girl said.

'Emma,' I croaked. At least I remembered my name.

'For now we'll call you Greenie,' a boy with extremely angular eyebrows smirked, 'or shank.'

'They call all the new arrivals Greenie or Greenbean,' Teresa shook her head, 'and that's Gally, by the way.'

'Captain Gally!' Eyebrows sniggered.  
'Slim it, slinthead.' The dark haired boy glared at him.

'Calm down folks, you can have this little cat fight later,' Newt rolled his eyes, 'C'mon, I'll show you 'round.'

He gestured for me to follow him as he walked away from the group, and I obediently followed him.

'Don't let Thomas and Gally get to you,' he said as we walked.

I nodded, and remained silent for a little while, sorting out which questions were most important.

'Why can't we remember anything?' I asked him when I decided that was the one I cared about most.

'I have no bloody idea,' Newt told me, 'I also have no bloody idea why a new confused teenager comes up in that shucking box every month.'

'Right… not really the answers I was looking for,' I sighed.

Newt chuckled yet again as he looked at me. He was taller than me, so I had to look up to meet his gaze.

'I like you, Greenie,' he said.

'Good to hear,' I told him, 'So why are Teresa and I the only girls?'

'Why don't you guess what my answer to that will be?'

'I have no bloody idea,' I smiled.  
'You know me too well.'

I laughed and tucked my hair behind my ears. I then realised with a pang that I didn't even know what my hair looked like. I grabbed some of it and looked down. It was wavy, and messy and blonde like Newt's. I looked down at my body. From what I could tell I was thin and pale, and wearing a brown long sleeved shirt and yellowish pants. But I wanted to know more.

'Newt?' I said quietly.

'Yep?' He stopped walking and looked down at me.

'What… what do I look like?' I practically whispered.

'Well…' he tucked the lock of hair I had pulled to look at back behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine, 'You have sandy blonde hair, which is fairly neat at the top and gets messy down the bottom. You have really light blue eyes, a round pale face and lots of freckles. Your eyes crinkle up when you smile. You're very small and slim, but you do have a few curves. And you have abnormally tiny feet.' He laughed at his last observation.

I smiled up at him. 'See, you do have _some_ answers.'

He smiled back down at me and put his hand on my shoulder, 'I'm full of surprises.'

We then continued walking and Newt started telling me all the different jobs I could have at the Glade. I was most interested in what he called a Med-Jack. He told me about the rules, about how we get food and supplies. He told me everything. After he finished explaining, the sun had set. So I asked just one more question that had been bugging me the whole time.

'What's beyond those grey walls, Newt?' I asked.

Newt sighed and plonked himself down on a log. I sat myself down next to him.

'That, Greenie, would be the Maze,' he said gravely.

'What's the Maze?' I asked curiously.

'The Maze is something I won't tell you about. If you want to hear bloody horror stories, go to Thomas or Minho or just anyone but me, alright?' Newt snapped.

I was tempted to question him, but I could tell he was upset.

'Okay,' I muttered as I put my hand on his knee.

He looked down at my hand, and then at me.

'Thank you,' he murmured, 'I thought you'd ask questions.'  
'Oh, I know you too well for that, Newt,' I grinned, and he grinned back.

'You've finished your first day, Emmy. How does that feel?'  
'I have no bloody idea.'


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out most people sleep outside in the Glade.

'I don't know where to go,' I told Newt as we reached the bunch of sleeping Gladers snuggled in sleeping bags.

'How about right here?' I heard him say from below me. I looked down and saw that he had laid down on the grass right next to me. He patted the ground next to him. I got butterflies in my stomach as I laid down next to him.

'Shouldn't we have a sleeping bag or mattress or something?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Sleeping bags are overrated,' Newt yawned, 'Nighty night Emmy,' he rolled over, and was snoring within seconds.

I lay there for a while watching his body rise and fall with every breath. And although I was couldn't remember anything, and I was absolutely terrified, a warm happy feeling filled my entire body. I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I jolted awake when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I sat up abruptly and rapidly looked around me.

'Whoa, calm down Emma! It's me, Teresa,' I heard someone whisper.

I turned to my left and saw Teresa squatting next to me.

'Mind if I talk to you for a sec?'

I shook my head, 'Yeah, no, uh… of course,' I babbled.

'Cool,' Teresa sat down and crossed her legs next to me.

I looked down at Newt, who was still snoring.

'I just wanted to tell you that if you ever have any problems, any questions, I'm here for you. I know how vague these guys can be. I was the last Greenie, so I know exactly how you feel,' Teresa whispered so she didn't wake the sleeping Glader boys.

'Thanks,' I whispered back, 'I'm glad there's another girl here.'

'Yeah, me too,' Teresa smiled, 'And let me give you a heads up - Captain Eyebrows is an absolute jerk.'  
I laughed softly, 'Thanks for the tip. What about the rest of these guys? Any I should look out for? Any good ones?'

'Well…' Teresa looked around, 'Over there, that's Alby, the leader' she pointed to a dark skinned man asleep against a tree, 'everyone loves him, but I think he's a bit of a pain in the backside.'

'Great,' I laughed again, 'What about that boy Thomas? Who was fighting with Captain Eyebrows?'

Teresa giggled quietly, 'I think he's pretty great.'  
'Right,' I smirked, 'Pretty great. You two a thing?'  
'Not really, we're just friends,' she told me.

'Sure,' I rolled my eyes, 'And um… what about Newt?'

'Newt's a really good guy,' Teresa nodded, 'He's like the backup leader. It's usually Alby who shows the Greenies around, but I guess Newt really liked the look of you.'

Luckily it was dark, and she didn't see me blush.

'Okay, thanks,' I told Teresa.

Teresa yawned. 'Well now we've had our girl talk, I'm gonna go to sleep. See you Emma.'

'See you Teresa.' I waved as she stood up and walked off.

I lay back down and turned to face Newt, and jumped when I saw him staring back at me.

'I'm a really good guy, Emmy,' he smirked.

'Shut up,' I said as I turned away.

I heard his now familiar chuckle, smiled and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been around a week since I first arrived in the Glade. I've settled in pretty well. I've made great friends with Thomas, Teresa and a little chubby boy named Chuck. I've become a Med-jack, everyone says I'm really good at my job but I think I still have a lot to learn. The other Med-jacks, Clint and Jeff, are really nice to me. I still haven't asked anyone about the Maze, I frankly couldn't be more terrified to hear the answer. Thomas is what the Gladers call a 'Runner'. Runners go out into the Maze and search for a way out. I see Teresa grip onto Thomas so tight when she hugs him every morning before he leaves, as if she's afraid that she'll never see him again. All I know about the Maze is that the Runners are trying to find a way out of it. Chuck and I usually talk to Thomas a bit when he comes back at the end of the day, then leave him and Teresa alone. Newt's been my best friend since day one, him and I have a special bond I don't have with any of my other friends, not even Teresa. Newt and I sleep near each other every night, we talk and talk as we look up at the stars until one of us falls asleep. That's always the best part of my day.

Now I stand with Teresa in the evening, just outside the opened Maze doors awaiting Thomas' return. Teresa always gets really anxious at this point.

'Don't worry, Teresa, he'll come,' I reassure her for what seems like the millionth time since I arrived.

'Yeah, yeah, okay,' she croaks.

Then we see two figures running towards us from inside the Maze. Teresa lets out a sigh of relief and runs right up to the doors to meet them. When the Runners reach the Glade she throws herself into Thomas' arms, and he picks her up and spins her around, just like every other day. Minho, another runner, rolls his eyes and runs past them and over to me.

'Hey Emma,' he pants.

'Hey Minho, find anything new?'

'Not a shuck thing, of course,' he moans, then he jogs over to talk to Alby.

I turn around to find Teresa and Thomas have come up to me.

'Hi Thomas! How was the Maze today?' I ask as I hug him.

'Eh, not great,' he said, 'Almost got stung by a Griever.'

I froze, I'd never heard him mention a Griever before.

'Uh, Griever?' I questioned.

'Oh yeah, just a thing in the Maze. You wanna know about it?' Thomas raised one eyebrow.

'Not really, to be honest,' I admitted.

'Good that,' Thomas rolled his eyes and put one arm around Teresa, 'See ya later.'

'See you,' I waved as he walked off with Teresa.

'Good that.'

I jumped when I heard a voice right behind me. Then I smiled before I turned around, knowing who I would find there.  
'Geez, Newt. You scared the shit outta me!' I punched his arm playfully.

'Whatever, Emmy. C'mon, I wanna show you something,' he grabbed my hand, and that same feeling of warmth I had on my first night flowed through my body again. He started pulling me towards the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

'Where are we…'

'Shh! You'll see,' he turned to wink at me and I felt my cheeks go hot.

After lots of walking, we finally stopped. At what appeared to be a cemetery.

'Newt, is this a…'

'Cemetery? Yep.'

'Wow,' I whispered to myself, 'so Gladers have…'

'Died? Yep.'

I opened my mouth, wanting to ask how, but then shut it. I knew I didn't want to know. So I simply nodded.

'You know what I love about you, Emmy?' Newt looked me in the eyes.

'What?' I asked casually, even though my brain was repeating the fourth, fifth and seventh words he had said over and over.

'I love the way you've taken in everything here,' he smiled, 'most Greenies are crying and klunkin' their bloody pants for at least the first week, and asking all these ridiculous questions. But you haven't been like that. You've just been like 'okay' and gotten over it. You're bloody brilliant, you know that?'

'That's so sweet,' I whispered. I couldn't stop staring into his dark brown eyes, they looked like they could go on forever.

Then Newt put his hand gently on the back of my head, and started pulling me closer to him as he leaned in towards me. I closed my eyes and let him drag me in. Soon I was so close to him that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, and hoped he couldn't hear my heart pounding rapidly in my chest.

That's when I heard someone crashing their way through the forest.

'Hey, Newt! Alby's going all bonkers again!' I heard a voice say behind me as Newt and I jump away from each other.

'Ah, yeah, alright Winston,' Newt scratched behind his ear. He had turned bright red, 'He's been like that since the bloody changing. Give me a minute first, you dumb shuck.'

I turned around and see a weedy, acne covered kid standing behind me.

'Whatever. What are you even doing in the graveyard with the Greenie anyway?' Winston shook his head before he took off back where he came from.

'I… uh… um… I better go,' Newt muttered, looking at the ground sheepishly.

'Yeah, sure, okay,' I found it difficult to hide the disappointment in my voice, 'so should I.'

I turned around and started walking back.

'Emmy, wait!' Newt called out and jogged up to me. He turned me around so I was facing him, 'Just one more thing.'

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. His hands were in my hair. Then they slid down to my waist, and he pulled me in closer. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck, and kissed him harder. He pulled me closer still, so our bodies were squashed right into each other. Then he pulled away, but he kept his arms around my body.

'Now I really do have to bloody leave,' Newt grumbled, 'see ya Emmy.'

And with that he took off running out of the graveyard, leaving me speechless.

I plonked myself down on a fat log, and put my face in my hands. A massive smile broke out on my face.

I didn't see Newt until we met in our usual sleeping spot.

'Hey,' I said quietly as he walked over.

'Hey,' he smiled shyly.

I laughed.

Then he walked right up to me and whispered in my ear.

'Wait for the other bloody Gladers to go to sleep. Then we'll go back to the woods. Maybe a little past the graveyard.'

'Sounds perfect to me,' I whispered back.

'Good that.'

So we lay down silently and patiently waited until the Glade was filled with loud snoring.

'Ready?' Newt said softly as he turned to face me.

'I'm bloody ready,' I told him with a grin.

He laced his fingers through mine. We stood up and ran soundlessly together back to the woods. A little past the graveyard.

Newt sat down and leant back against a tree, and I crossed my legs and sat in front of him.

'Alright let's get down to the bloody point, Emmy. I like you, a lot. And I'm guessing you feel the same way about me?' Newt raised his eyebrows.

'Of course I do,' I had liked him a lot since my first day.

'Right. Now there's never been a relationship with two Gladers since we started out here. Ever.'

'Well, Teresa and Thomas…' I argued.

'I have no shucking idea what's the deal with them. And I don't think they're actually together. Even if they are - they're hiding it,' Newt told me.

True.

'So what are you getting at, Newt? That we can't be together? Because I can't not be with you! Especially after that kiss…' Newt stopped my protesting by putting a finger over my lips.

'What I'm getting at is that we can be together - but nobody else can know. Deal?' He held out his hand.

'Deal,' I said solemnly, shaking his hand.

He smiled hugely, then pulled me to my feet and kissed my lips softly.

'Good answer.'


	6. Chapter 6

So that's how our relationship went. Newt and I acted normally around everyone else during the day, did our jobs, went on with our lives. Then every night, when all the Gladers were sound asleep, we would sneak out into the woods by ourselves. No one figured out what we were doing. Until one night.

Newt and I had just gone to our usual spot in the woods and started making out when we heard something crack. Right behind Newt. We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes with panic stricken faces. I looked over Newt's shoulder and saw none other than…

'Chuck!' I gasped as I ran over to the round faced boy.

'Ah, Chuckie,' Newt turned around.  
Chuck's blue eyes were as wide as saucers, his rosy cheeks redder than usual.

'Wh-what? I…' He stammered, then cleared his throat and spoke steadier, 'What did I just see?'

I looked at Newt for help. He gave me a look, telling me to go ahead. One person doesn't matter.

'Okay, Chuck, what you just saw is…' I started, then stopped. Chuck looked downright terrified.

'Chuckie?' Newt said hesitantly. 'Are you… alright?'

'Um, I guess, yeah, no,' Chuck shook his head, 'Why haven't you told anyone about this? You've been lying to all the Gladers! You could've told us!'

'Chuck, honey, you have to stop shouting,' I told him, his voice had risen at an alarming rate, 'I'm really, truly sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just Newt and I were worried not all the Gladers would approve. I'm sorry.'

Chuck offered a small smile.

'Yeah. I suppose that's okay,' his smile grew bigger, 'Whoa, this is awesome! Nothing this exciting ever happens here!' The boy laughed.

Newt and I exchanged a glance, and stood awkwardly while Chuck giggled.

'Oh, sorry. You guys probably just want to be alone right now,' he whispered, then turned to walk away, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' He called out in a sing-song voice.

Newt rolled his eyes at me when the boy was out of sight. I laughed softly and buried my face in his shoulder.

'Well, the secrecy plan is off to a great bloody start,' Newt grumbled as he stroked my hair.

'Come on, it's just Chuck,' I told him.

I looked up into his eyes, and he smiled the most adorable smile, then he tucked my hair behind my ears and kissed me. Hard this time. And I kissed him back.

'I love you, Emmy,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Newt,' I whispered back.

Then he slowly started lifting my top, and pulled it off over my head. I did the same to him. We kept kissing and undressing for what seemed like eternity.

That was my favourite night.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="p1"span class="s1"I woke up lying in the woods underneath a fallen, leaf covered branch with no clothes on. I spotted them a few inches to my right, and dressed quickly. Then I looked from side to side, and realised the boy I spent the night with was nowhere in sight./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Newt?' I called out./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Then he stepped into my view./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Hey Emmy,' he said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He was lifting up branches and leaves and moss and obviously searching for something./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Looking for something?' I giggled./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He scratched the top of his head and turned to face me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Yeah, I've lost my virginity. Have you seen it?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"We laughed and he walked over to kiss me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Sleep well?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Oh yeah,' I grinned. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"The rest of the day was weird. All the Gladers kept looking at me funny. Most of them were scowling, some looked confused. As I waited with Teresa outside the Maze doors I asked her about it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Teresa?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Yep?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Why is everyone looking at me like I'm a bloody criminal?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Teresa sighed and turned to face me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'You're sounding so much like him now,' she said quietly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"My body temperature rose a degree./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Okay, Emma. I'll tell you the truth. Chuck told Thomas and I about you and Newt. Then Thomas told Minho. And Minho told everyone else. I'm sorry. Now they're all kinda judging you because you're messing with our only sane leader. Alby hasn't been doing so well lately, and we're all worried we might lose him. So now that our second in command is all distracted, the Gladers are worried about what's going to happen,' Teresa admitted, looking at the ground./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Oh,' I muttered, 'I don't know what to sa-'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'EMMY!' /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Teresa and I jumped at the sound of Newt yelling. I turned around to see him running towards me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Hey, Newt, slow down!' Teresa called out to him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"When he reached us he put gripped my shoulders tightly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Emmy, look up.'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Huh?'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Just do it!'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"His eyes had an odd look about them. Something wasn't right. Hesitantly, I looked up at the sky. It was dark grey. Not the usual Glade bright blue. Dark, dark grey. Thick with storm clouds./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Newt…' I said quietly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Then I felt a raindrop land on my cheek./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Oh my God!' Teresa gasped, 'It's raining!'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Just as the words escaped her lips, we heard a bang of thunder. Then more raindrops starting coming down. Softly at first, then increasing in size and speed. Soon it was pelting icy sheets of water down on us. All I could hear were the screams of all the terrified Gladers and the loud, loud rain./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'We have to take cover!' Newt shouted and grabbed my / 'No, what about Thomas?!' Teresa shrieked. Then she started sprinting towards the Maze./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Teresa! Wait!' I yelled, but it was too late. I knew she wasn't coming / Without speaking, I started running as fast as I could towards the Maze. Still holding Newt's / 'Emmy? What the bloody shuck are you doing?' He shouted over the noise, and tried to pull me back./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Going to get Teresa!' I told him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He put his other hand on mine and pulled me back harder as we approached the doors./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'I can't let you go in there,' Newt spoke in a softer tone./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I yanked my hand out of his grip./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'It's something I have to do.'/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I kissed him quickly on the lips and then ran into the Maze. Just then I heard the doors begin to close behind me. I turned around and saw Newt looking at me with wide, terrified eyes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Emmy get back here before it's too late!' He called out in a desperate voice, breaking my heart./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I single tear trickled down my cheek, mixing with the rain, and I shook my head. The Maze doors were about a metre from closing./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Then Newt looked quickly from side to side, then right at me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'I'm not losing you!' He called. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He then started running towards me, into the Maze. He managed to squeeze past the doors right before they slammed shut./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'I've only just found you,' he said quietly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"He put his finger under my chin and kissed me tenderly. I wanted to kiss him back so much, but I stopped myself and pulled away./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'Newt, we have to find Teresa and the others,' I whispered. Surprisingly it wasn't raining in the Maze, so we could hear each other again. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"I could hear us dripping all over the Maze floor, and I could see a small puddle at our feet. Beads of water fell out of Newt's soaking wet blonde hair as he nodded./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"'I think she went this way,' he said./span/p  
p class="p1" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

**_A Gathering is then called where Thomas and Emma explain their memories and their plan to escape the Maze. The Gladers learn to accept the fact that Emma and Newt are together._**

 ** _The story then goes as it did at the end of The Maze Runner and all of The Scorch Trials and the start of The Death Cure, with Emma there alongside Newt all the way. Then when Newt's name gets called out for not immune to the Flare, Emma's does too. When Newt is in the Berg while the others go into the Denver, Emma stays too. She can feel her mind slipping. She can see Newt's mind slipping. Everything has gone wrong._**

 ** _Inside the Berg…_**

'Emmy?' Newt says my name in a husky voice.

'Mmmmm?' I say as I sit on the floor of the Berg, poking my finger in the floor.

'I don't want to keep living like this.'

I look into Newt's eyes. He's looking pretty sane. I'm feeling pretty sane right now. I can tell he knows what he's talking about.

'Me neither,' I admit quietly.

Then Newt looks down at his hands. I do too. I realise he's holding two guns.

'Where did you get those?' I ask in disbelief as I stumble over to him.

'Doesn't matter,' he says.

I sigh and nod. I'm standing only centimetres apart from him now. I draw my gaze from the weapons and look right at him.  
'Emmy, I don't want to lose my mind completely,' Newt whispers, 'I don't want to die a Crank. And I know you don't want to either. Why don't we just end it now?'

'Okay,' I whisper back.

His hands are trembling as he hands me a gun. I shiver when I clasp it in my hand.

'You sure this is what you want?' I ask him.

'I've got a pretty clear bloody idea of how I want to die, Emmy. I want to die with the girl I love.'

I nod, I want to die with the boy I love.

'I love you so much,' I say in a wobbly voice.

'I love you too.'

Newt presses the end of the gun against the side of my head, and I do the same to him.

'On the count of three,' he says solemnly, 'One.'

'Two.'

He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear with his free hand, then kisses me softly.

'Three.'

Catching a last glimpse of those brown eyes, I pull the trigger. And he does the same.

...

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought xx


End file.
